


Переполненный и грузный

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Banter, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breeding, Come Inflation, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cute, Dirty Talk, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Making Love, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Pregnancy Kink, Top Crowley (Good Omens), mild size kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: У Азирафаэля есть фетиш.Кроули считает его забавным, но это не значит, что он не собирается потакать ему до последнего.





	Переполненный и грузный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replete and Ponderous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404928) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

* * *

\- Кроули, - выдохнул Азирафаэль в рот Кроули, и Кроули улыбнулся, убирая волосы ангела с его глаз, куда попало несколько прядей из его пучка.

Он начинал с распущенными волосами, но ритмичное занятие превратило их в хаос, и Кроули было интересно, каково будет, если полностью распустить волосы ангела, схватить их в кулак и посмотреть, как он извивается.

\- Что, любимый? - спросил Кроули, легонько и возбужденно сменив вектор тяги так, что Азирафаэль застонал, его губы подрагивали. - Мало тебе?

\- Ты действительно… Ох, ты действительно вывел мою ненасытность за все рамки, знаешь ли.

\- Серьезно? Ты или не ты, ангел, умолял меня иметь тебя, пока ты не станешь, как спелый персик?

\- Да, но…

\- Седлать тебя, пока твой живот не станет, как это, переполненным и грузным?

\- Да, но…

\- _Короче, _\- сказал Кроули, засовывая свой обслюнявленный большой палец за клитор Азирафаэля, и наблюдая, как подпрыгивает его живот, чувствуя, как сжалась его щель. - Ебать тебя, пока я не _опустею_?

\- Я не знаю, почему я беспокоился о поэзии, - бормотал Азирафаэль, его щеки пылали удивительным алым. - Ты всегда делаешь ее такой двусмысленной, когда объясняешь ее так прямолинейно.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был прямолинейным? - спросил Кроули, немного издевательски надувшись, и перевернулся с ним, так, что Азирафаэль был сверху.

Азирафаэль закричал от внезапной смены позиций, и Кроули страстно прислушался к легкому_ плеску_ внутри него, где Кроули только что наполнил его… Он прижал руку к разбухшему животу Азирафаэля, значительно более круглому, чем обычно, и надавил, ощутив, где ангел был напряжен и полон.

\- Как тебе, дорогой?

\- Ох, Кроули, ты зверь, - охнул Азирафаэль, немного сместившись на член Кроули, его бедра чудесно сдавливали собственные бедра Кроули, и Кроули наблюдал за его лицом, наблюдал за его алыми щеками, его тяжелым дыханием, и он насадил его, наслаждаясь движением живота Азирафаэля, такого заполненного. - Аах…

\- Видишь ли, ангел, я думаю, ты _солгал,_ \- промурлыкал Кроули, схватив ладонями живот Азирафаэля и заставив его заскулить, но он сползал бедрами на член Кроули, вбирая то, что хотел, что ему было _необходимо_, и Кроули позволил своему члену чуть-чуть уплотниться, в самый раз, чтобы распрямиться…

Азирафаэль вздохнул _с придыханием_, его прелестные глаза расширились, и его пальцы крепко вжались в безволосую грудь Кроули, пытаясь зацепиться, как будто это могло удержать его.

\- Солгал, дорогой мальчик? - спросил Азирафаэль, наклонившись вперед, и он застонал, когда зажал свой живот между ними двумя, приложив к нему давление, но Кроули заметил, что он не отклонился назад.

Такое _давление…_

\- О чем это?

\- Я не думаю, что это о том, что я кончаю, вот и все.

\- Ох, что ж, Кроули, - сказал Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша, закрыв глаза. - Мне грустно это говорить, дорогой мальчик, но мир, на самом деле, не вертится вокруг твоей эякуляции. Даже мой мир.

\- _Я_ думаю, - продолжил Кроули, игнорируя легкое жжение на своих собственных щеках. - Это о том, к чему то, что я кончаю, может _привести_.

\- И к чему это может привести? Цветы зацветут? Мебель починится? Ты баллотируешься в члены парламента от Хакни-Норт и Сток-Ньюингтон?

\- Нет, - сказал Кроули, пытаясь не засмеяться. - Я думаю, это потому, что от этого ты _можешь _забеременеть.

Азирафаэль замер, уставившись вниз на него, а затем его лицо _перекосилось_, его губы разомкнулись, его глаза расширились, его брови… О, да. Да, Кроули _знал _это выражение, и он застонал, почувствовав, как щель Азирафаэля сомкнулась вокруг него, с удвоенной силой, когда он кончил: он выстрелил прямо в Азирафаэля, сжимая ангельские бока, его бедра, и он издал очень короткий, высокий, пронзительный стон, который остался в памяти ангела, глубоко зарытый там, где он сможет вернуться к нему позже (а возвращаться к нему он _будет_, с определенной периодичностью).

\- Вот оно что, да, ангел? - спросил Кроули, схватив Азирафаэля за задницу, засмеявшись, когда ангел подпрыгнул и охнул. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я наполнял тебя спермой, пока этого не будет_достаточно_.

\- Нет, Кроули, дорогой мальчик, ты откровенно… _аах, _Кроули! ... откровенно смешон, я не понимаю, что ты…

\- Ты понимаешь! Ты хочешь, чтобы я _спарился_ с тобой! Ты хочешь от меня забеременеть! - злорадствовал Кроули, прижавшись к его животу своим и свирепо ухмыльнувшись, когда у Азирафаэля _перехватило дыхание_. - А? Да? Вот оно, ангел? Ты хочешь, чтобы я проник _глубоко_ внутрь тебя, продолжал набивать тебя, сделал тебя толстым, и тяжелым, и от этого беременным? _Тогда _они точно узнают, что сверху на тебе был демон, не так ли, вынашивая моего инфернального…

\- _Кроули_, - завопил Азирафаэль, и Кроули придержал язык, наблюдая за ним, но Азирафаэль только заскулил и хлопнулся на грудь. - Нет, не переставай _говорить_, я просто не могу получить достаточно тебя внутрь себя таким образом, я хочу обратно…

\- Ты хочешь встать на руки и колени?

\- _Пожалуйста_, - жалобно сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули дал ему подняться и упасть вперед на локти, хотя он издал короткий всхлип, когда член Кроули выскользнул из него, и он был _более _чем отрадным.

Кроули был сверху и сзади него через несколько мгновений, выебав Азирафаэля снова за один плавный подход, и Азирафаэль застонал, его спина _выгнулась_, его живот болтался внизу, тогда Кроули _услышал _это, услышал мокрое перемещение его спермы внутри ангела, увидел, как она _колебалась_, совсем недолго, и, не сдержавшись, почувствовал, будто стало жарче, представив Азирафаэля с точно таким же животом, _все _время, _все _время…

Он покрывал поцелуями всю спину ангела, между плеч, лопатки, шею, сжимая его бока, и немного журча, продолжил:

\- Это что, что ты хочешшшь, ангел? Быть милым и фертильным для меня? Давай я помогу тебе забеременеть, буду заботиться о тебе, как о своих растениях?

\- Мой дорогой, я должен надеяться, что ты будешь обращаться со мной намного лучше, чем со своими растениями, - простонал Азирафаэль.

\- Что, ты не хочешь, чтобы я взял свой распылитель и засунул его тебе прямо _туда_?

Он выдал особенно жестокий толчок, и смех Азирафаэля заглушился матрасом, прежде чем его сменил очередной стон. - Нет, нет, я понимаю, любимый, тебе не нужен полив, тебе нужно только наполнение.

\- _Мой дорогой…_

\- Спариваться с тобой, ангел, - произнес Кроули, укусив Азирафаэля за шею и почувствовав, как все его тело содрогнулось. - Наполнить тебя мной, ебать тебя, пока ты не перестанешь ходить прямо, а потом наблюдать, как ты переваливаешься, когда этот живот снова раздуется, прямо сейчас…

Он схватился за него, не слишком резко, но только схватился, немного сжал, и Азирафаэль перенес больше веса на одну из рук, другой потянувшись, чтобы положить ее сверху руки Кроули, обе их ладони на боку его живота, он слышал, как Азирафаэль тяжело дышал, слышал его натянутые короткие звуки, чувствовал, как он подпрыгивает, содрогается, слышал каждый из _звуков_…

\- Я собираюсь, - охнул Азирафаэль. - Я собираюсь снова, Кроули, мне нужно, я хочу…

\- Что тебе нужно, любимый? - спросил Кроули, прикусив его ухо, рукой, которая не была сцеплена с Азирафаэлевой, поглаживая его спину. - Что я могу дать тебе, как мне сделать тебя счастливым?

\- Ох, пожалуйста, продолжай говорить, - чуть дыша, сказал Азирафаэль. - И мой… Я не могу дотянуться до моего кли… Ты не мог бы…?

\- Конечно, могу, конечно, могу, - пообещал Кроули, и снова сменил вектор, покрывая поцелуями спину Азирафаэля, когда достал свободной рукой до низа, подтолкнув живот ангела, и от этого он _сдвинулся_, плоть подалась чуть медленнее, чем обычно, таким заполненным он был, и Азирафаэль заскулил. - Вот что я собираюсь сделать, ангел, мой прекрасный ангел, собираюсь сделать тебя таким переполненным и грузным, каким ты захочешь, собираюсь вставить в тебя затычку, продолжить кончать, пока ты не сможешь больше стоять, дать всем подумать, что ты _уже _забеременел от меня, всем тем, чем я набил тебя, то, как ты будешь переваливаться вокруг…

Этот не был таким впечатляющим, как последний: Азирафаэль _вздохнул_, на этот раз, и не почувствовал так остро, пока проезжал по нему, но Кроули не удержался от ухмылки, вымещая свое удовольствие по всей длине спины Азирафаэля, нежно поигрывая с клитором Азирафаэля, пока седлал его, удостоверившись, что он не слишком чувствителен.

\- Ты готов, ангел? - спросил Кроули, и Азирафаэль кивнул, и затем вздохнул снова, когда Кроули кончил, крякнув и крепко зажмурившись, и усилил хватку, чувствуя, как давление растворяется, пока его член пульсировал, ощутимо, когда вошел внутрь Азирафаэля.

Они упали на бок, после этого, и, когда Кроули двинулся, чтобы слезть оттуда и пойти принести Азирафаэлю что-нибудь попить, и, возможно, что-нибудь поесть, и полотенце, чтобы вытереться, он поймал Кроули за запястье.

\- Ты сказал, - сказал он, его щеки горели румянцем. - Ты сказал, эм…

Он умолк, и Кроули наблюдал за ним, прижавшись носом к волосам Азирафаэля и вдыхая его запах.

\- Да, ангел, я знаю. Ты на самом деле не хочешь забеременеть, это просто игра, просто слова. У тебя ведь даже нет матки, правда? Или Фаллопиевых трубок, или всего остального?

\- Фаллопиевых _труб_, - поправил его Азирафаэль. - Фаллопиевы _трубки_, в самом деле, не о _курении_ же речь, Кроули. И… Нет, нет, это не то, что я хотел сказать, хотя, ты прав. Большая часть – это игра. Нет, просто… Эм, ну, как же это сказать…

\- Шевелиссссь, ангел.

\- Ты _сказал,_ что вставишь в меня затычку, - сказал Азирафаэль.

Избалованный ребенок, вот кем был его ангел.

\- Ты знаешь, кто ты такой, ангел? - спросил Кроули, самым долго-терпящим тоном.

\- Любовь всей твоей жизни, твой муж, твой самый любимый?

\- Паразит. Ты паразит.

Он закончил предложение, целуя Азирафаэля в шею, и ангел смеялся и боролся, извиваясь, но Кроули сотворил затычку в свою ладонь в то же время, и протянул руку, чтобы Азирафаэль рассмотрел ее. Спустя минутную паузу, очень хорошо – по его собственному мнению – подражая голосу Азирафаэля, Кроули сказал:

_ \- Мой дорогой, не мог бы ты сделать его еще хоть капельку боль…_

\- Ты так _жесток_ ко мне, Кроули, - сказал Азирафаэль, совсем немного надув губы, и Кроули рассмеялся, немного расширив ее, прежде чем поднять ее, мягко подвинул ее на место, так, что более широкое основание было направлено к ангелу, хорошо и широко растягивая его, запечатав все внутри.

\- Правда, ангел? - спросил Кроули. - Я жестокий?

\- Жесточайший, мой дорогой.

\- _Хорошо_, - сказал Кроули, и поцеловал его в щеку. - Хочешь немного тех трюфелей из холодильника?

\- О, _да_, хочу немного, и… какао?

\- Твое желание - команда для меня.


End file.
